Madd Dogg's Rhymes
Go to Madd Dogg's mansion. The main door is around the back of the mansion. The rhyme book is in Madd Dogg's recording studio. Madd Dogg's personal security are patrolling the mansion. Do not use any guns on your way to the rhyme book - you will alert them. Use stealth to steal the rhyme book. The first guard cannot see you. This means you can sneak up behind him with a melee weapon and perform a stealth kill. The patrolling guards are shown on the radar by the red blips which point in the direction the security guards are facing. A guard is patrolling the swimming pool area. Observing his route will allow you to work out how to get past him undetected. There are lots of shadows in this area to hide in. Hiding in shadows makes it difficult for a guard to spot you. A guard is coming. Find a suitable place to hide before he spots you. Look for an area with shadows. If the white blip on the radar that represents your position turns blue it indicates that you are in the shadows and are hidden from patrolling guards. If you walk straight past the guard here he will see you. Try crouching and walking past the bar to remain out of his line of sight. To stay hidden you have to stay crouched and walk past the bar. Exit the mansion and get the rhyme book back to OG Loc. It's safe to use your weapons now, although it may be less risky if you use stealth to get past any guards on patrol. The guards are using silenced guns. If you manage to obtain one it will allow you to fire a gun without being heard by nearby guards. You need to take the rhyme book back to OG Loc. He is at Burger Shot. }} Madd Dogg's Rhymes is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by aspiring rapper OG Loc from the Burger Shot he works at in the Marina area of Los Santos, San Andreas. The mission introduces the player to the ability of stealth kills. Mission Carl recently stole a load of music equipment for OG Loc's album release party, but it seems that Loc can't rhyme if he doesn't have them to read off. Loc asks CJ to assist him in "borrowing" rhymes from famous rapper Madd Dogg. Carl heads for Madd Dogg's Crib in Mulholland. He gains access, discovering that the home is heavily guarded by Madd Dogg's security. Nonetheless, Carl, unable to use his weapons apart from a knife, continues the infiltration and uses his stealth to make his way to the studio room, stealing the rhyme book. He exits the mansion in the safest way possible, and heads back to Burger Shot. Carl then meets Loc outside of the restaurant, giving him the rhyme book. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Madd Dogg's Crib. *Get to the main door which is around the back of the mansion. *Madd Dogg's personal security are patrolling the mansion. **Do not use any guns on your way to the rhyme book or you will alert them. Use stealth to steal the rhyme book. *Exit the mansion and get the rhyme book back to OG Loc. **It's safe to use your weapons now, although it may be less risky if you use stealth to get past any guards on patrol. Reward The reward for completing this mission is an increase in respect and the mission Management Issues is unlocked. The player is also allowed to keep the knife and remaining ammo for the Silenced 9mm from the mission. Post mission phone call Carl Johnson: What's happening? Tenpenny: Don't try and hit me up with that ghetto babble, boy! Carl Johnson: Officer Tenpenny. How'd you get my number? Tenpenny: Ways and means, you piece of shit. You have been trying to avoid me? Carl Johnson: No sir, I've just been busy, that's all. Tenpenny: You're not busy unless you're doing something for us, you understand? Carl Johnson: Yeah. Loud and clear. Tenpenny: Nice to hear it, Carl. Call into the doughnut place in the middle of Market, we need to talk. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 18 - Madd Dogg's Rhymes (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 18 - Madd Dogg's Rhymes (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 18 - Madd Dogg's Rhymes (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Transcript Gallery MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson about to steal Madd Dogg's rhyme book. Tanner you suck ass.jpg|The reference/mockery to DRIV3R, a GTA Clone. melee.JPG|Carl Johnson performing a melee attack on one of the security guards. 2015-05-19_00002.jpg|The message received if Carl attempts to play the video game. Walkthrough MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS1.png|Loc is sweeping the toilets at the Burger Shot in Marina. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS2.png|As he's sweeping, he stops and makes sure the toilet is completely empty. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS3.png|Loc breaks down in a freestyle. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS4.png|Loc rapping. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS5.png|Loc continues his freestyle as a man comes out from one of the stalls. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS6.png|The man rudely tells Loc that his rapping skills are terrible before walking off. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS7.png|As the man leaves the bathroom, CJ comes to see Loc. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS8.png|Loc and CJ greet each other. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS10.png|Noticing Loc's poor rapping skills, CJ asks him if he ever thought about getting a writer to help him out. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS11.png|Loc says that he has, but couldn't come up with anyone that would help him properly. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS12.png|CJ says that he can't help Loc himself, but that they could probably come up with someone. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS13.png|Loc then suggests getting a writer that would help Loc out without knowing about it. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS14.png|CJ is confused by what Loc meant. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS15.png|Loc says that he came up with someone who could help him out. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS16.png|Loc then breaks down in a freestyle about the success he could reach if CJ would do him a favor now. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS17.png|Loc tells CJ that his key to success is Madd Dogg's rhyme book, which he keeps at his luxurious mansion in Mulholland. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS18.png|CJ thinks that the idea Loc came up with is utterly crazy. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS19.png|Loc says that CJ swore to help him, so he should do exactly that. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS20.png|Loc, once again, breaks down in a freestyle about the success he could reach if CJ would steal the rhyme book for him. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS21.png|CJ quickly shuts Loc up and tells him that he'll do what Loc wants. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS22.png|Loc is left hanging by CJ. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS23.png|CJ must now go to Madd Dogg's mansion in Mulholland, break in and get the rhyme book that Loc wants. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS24.png|CJ driving to Mulholland. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS25.png|CJ entering the rich neighborhood of Mulholland. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS26.png|CJ arriving at Madd Dogg's mansion. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS27.png|CJ entering the mansion. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS28.png|The rhyme book that Loc wants CJ to steal is in Madd Dogg's recording studio. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS29.png|Unfortunately for CJ, several bodyguards are roaming the premises and are in his way. He must use stealth to get past them without alarming them. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS30.png|The first bodyguard CJ sees has his back turned to him and is just in the right position for a stealth kill. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS31.png|CJ, about to stealth kill the first bodyguard. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS32.png|CJ cutting the unaware bodyguard's throat. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS33.png|The next bodyguard is patrolling around the pool area, forcing CJ to move through the shadows to catch him off-guard. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS34.png|CJ stalking the bodyguard. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS35.png|CJ, about to stealth kill the second bodyguard. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS36.png|CJ executing the unaware bodyguard. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS37.png|The next bodyguard is about to walk into the room. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS38.png|CJ quickly needs to find a hiding spot. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS39.png|CJ hiding in a small room by the pool area. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS40.png|CJ stalking the third guard. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS41.png|CJ, about to execute the third guard roaming the mansion. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS42.png|CJ cutting the unaware bodyguard's throat. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS43.png|As CJ continues silently navigating the mansion, he comes across a large room with a bar, that is occupied by a bodyguard. He must use the bar as cover and sneak past unnoticed. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS44.png|CJ can also hear a fifth bodyguard playing video games at the other end of the room. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS45.png|The bodyguard is loudly shouting at the protagonist of the video game. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS46.png|CJ sneaking past the guard at the bar. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS47.png|CJ, about to stealth kill the guard playing video games. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS48.png|CJ cutting the unaware guard's throat. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS49.png|CJ, about to execute the last bodyguard standing in his way. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS50.png|CJ executing the last bodyguard. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS51.png|CJ, about to steal Madd Dogg's rhyme book. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS52.png|CJ must retrace his steps and escape the mansion safely. Since CJ already has the rhyme book, it doesn't matter if he uses stealth to get out anymore, although it is still the safer option. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS53.png|CJ, about to execute a bodyguard standing in his way. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS54.png|CJ executing the bodyguard. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS55.png|CJ, about to escape the mansion. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS56.png|After escaping the mansion successfully, CJ must take the rhyme book back to OG Loc. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS57.png|CJ stealing a bicycle left by the door to the mansion. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS58.png|CJ cycling to the Burger Shot in Marina. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS59.png|CJ returning to the Burger Shot in Marina. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS60.png|Loc comes out to meet CJ and CJ tells him that he got the rhyme book. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS61.png|Loc compliments CJ's work. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS62.png|The two embrace each other and CJ says goodbye. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS63.png|Loc says goodbye and the two split up. MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA-SS64.png|Mission passed. Trivia *The amplifiers in the studio have a Rockstar Games logo on them. *One of the guards playing a video game remarks, "How could Refractions mess up so bad?" and "Tanner, you suck ass!" These are references to the poor reception of DRIV3R, which is considered a GTA Clone, where the protagonist's name is Tanner, and the game is made by Reflections Interactive. *The upstairs levels of Madd Dogg's mansion (beyond the point where the rhyme book is) can be explored safely as there are no guards. A silenced pistol can be found in a room with gold records on the walls (down the hall from the studio), and two playable video games. *The male pedestrian in the beginning cutscene of this mission (who says "Yo! That shit sucks! Damn!") happens to share the same model as the Ballas member who was smoking in The Introduction. He can also be seen snorting coke with Jizzy B. along with his hoes and other associates in Ice Cold Killa. His name is Bogman, as seen in the files. *The BradyGames Official Strategy Guide appears to have been written based upon an early version of the mission, as it indicates that Carl needs to evade police who have been summoned by an alarm being triggered in the mansion. No such event occurs in the final version of the mission. *The guard playing the video game looks like he is holding a controller, but is actually holding nothing. *According to some internal game files, the Skateboard was supposed to appear instead of the Mountain Bike. *During the opening cutscene both OG Loc and Carl look at themselves in a mirror, even though there is no mirror in the bathroom. *The guards killed before Carl obtains the rhyme book will not drop their weapons. Navigation }}de:Madd Dogg’s Rhymes es:Madd Dogg's Rhymes pl:Madd Dogg (misja 1) Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas